What's in Store
by demonlifehealer
Summary: Zim and Dib get into a fight in Dr. Membrane's lab and end up getting teleported to the future. This is a future where Dib is a willing Pet to Zim? Future Zim/Future Dib, Present Zim/Present dib, D/S, bondage, ect.
1. It begins

This idea will NOT leave me alone! So I am making another story. Yes, it may take a while to finish but I always finish my stories and this is too much of an orgasmic idea to ignore.

* * *

><p>Zim walked confidently down the street. Today was the day that he was going to end that filthy worm baby, Dib once and for all. How many times had that human ruined his plans? Hundreds, he was sure. It would be a shame at how easy this place would become to conquer once the Dibblet was gone but in the name of the Tallest it had to be done. Gir was not with him today. He was sure the robot was still at home jumping into cake batter.<p>

The door to the Membrane household was unlocked. This was fully expected. None of the humans ever locked their doors. They all thought they were safe in their cozy little town. That nothing bad could ever happen to them.

If they only knew.

Zim walked into the home and up to Gaz who was playing her game slave 2 on the couch. He might have expected her to jump and attack him but the girl was too lost in her alternate reality to truly care.

"Hello Gaz, where is the Dib?" Zim yelled in his normal way of talking. The purple haired girl scoffed.

"How am I supposed to know? Last I heard he was in the basement trying to get Dad to believe aliens existed." Zim nodded as the girl spoke in monotone, her eyes never leaving the screen.

"Ah, yes….the lab. Well I'll go to see my good friend Dib!" The Irkan spoke as he marched down to the stairs that led to Dr. Membrane's secret lab.

"Whatever."

The descent to the Dr. Membrane's underground lab was dark and moldy. The alien mentally prepared his PAK for the fight that would ensue. It would be epic. Zim knew that the plan was shaky but it was all he could think of where he could get the upper hand with the Dibblet. His enemy was always spying on him before and after school so their fights were expected and nearly planned. This time the big headed boy wouldn't have a clue.

Zim crept closer to the wall as he heard his enemy arguing with his Father.

"But Dad! I'm serious! Zim is an alien!"

"Oh, my poor insane son. Why do you think your little friend is an alien?"

"I'm not insane! Look at this picture! Don't you see the green skin? Don't you see his red eyes?" Zim cautiously looked around the corner to see Dib, waving around a picture of him without his costume. The Irken's eyes widened in shock as he stared at the picture. Damn that Dib! How dare he catch him off guard. This would put his whole plan in jeapordy!

"Oh Son. Don't you know it's not nice to make fun of someone's skin condition? I thought I had taught you better than that!"

Zim slowly snuck behind one of the large machines. There was the Dibblet standing frustrated in front of his Father. His back was turned giving Zim the perfect opportunity to attack. Without any hesitation the Irkan pounced on his prey. The spikey haired boy landed face first one the ground with a "thump". Instinct overwhelmed the human as he immediately fought back. The two rolled around on the floor, desperately trying to best one another. The two scratched and punches trying to one up the other. Dr. membrane stood in the middle of the room.

"Boys! Don't wrestle in the lab! There are many important inventions here that have yet to be unveiled! Don't tamper with real science!"

The two didn't pay head to the booming voice of the patriarch and instead continued to fight. While this excitement was going on they failed to see the large machine behind them and rolled into the elevator looking like instrument.

"Dib! You and your little friend get out of that future machine this moment!"

In the fight Zim managed to get the upper hand, wrapping his claws around the neck of the human and held him to the wall. A smug smile crept onto the alien's face as he held out his other hand, claws first, ready to strike his enemy in the heart to rip it out. The Dib frantically looked around for anyway to avoid the fatal blow. The machine tilted slightly from the pressure of the two boys inside. The human gave a hopeful smile.

"Not today Zim! You will never defeat me! Victory for Earth!" The spikey haired boy shouted as he pushed back on the wall of the machine. The metal gave a screech as it tipped over with the two enemies inside. A bright light filled the room, blinding the two occupants in the elevator like experiment, and the world as Zim knew it disappeared.

"Dib! Stop making so much noise!" Gaz screamed from the top of the stairs.

"Daughter! Dib is in the future now! Let's hope that he finds a way back!" Dr. Membrane yelled up the stairs as he looked at the mess the boys had left behind in his lab. At least he knew that his future machine worked.

* * *

><p>Here is my first Invader Zim fanction. I know this is short but the other chapters will be longer. Thanks to everyone who read!<p> 


	2. Adult Dib's morning

I forgot to add the disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim or make any money off of this fanfiction.

* * *

><p>The day had started normally enough for Dib. He had woken up right after the sun had come up, cuddled in his mate's arms, Zim purring as he held Dib closer. The human had always loved how his owner sounded when he slept. The human had carefully removed himself from the alien's grip, put on some clothes that he always kept at his bedside for these moments and slowly walked down the stairs to the kitchen to start breakfast. It wasn't something that Gir could be responsible for.<p>

"Watcha makin Mary?" The metal robot screeched as he ran into the kitchen.

"Eggs and cookies" The adult replied. Girl began to jump up and down at the menu.

"Oooh! I want one! Gimme! Gimme!" Dib chuckled a bit as he watched the small robot jump hysterically up and down.

"Alright, I'll give you and egg but you have to take care of it. It's like a baby, you don't want to drop it." The Spikey haired man carefully gave the android a raw egg which Gir immediately began to lovingly rub on his face before running off screaming "You're my baby Peggy!" Dib shook his head.

The adult proceeded to crack the eggs in the pan and get out the ingredients to make the cookies. Zim would be up soon. His Master didn't need to sleep but he always tried to sleep for a few hours a night for Dib's sake, though admittedly, there wasn't much sleeping going on. Last night was actually one of the night where they did just sleep. Poor Zim, he had so many responsibilities.

The adult stirred the batter as he walked in the living room. Dib inwardly winced at the image the greeted him. His signature spike had dropped a little from not having any gel applied to it. His lean muscled body was littered with small zipper looking bruises from the love bites. The collar that was tattooed around his neck with Zim's name on it in Irkan was still dark and deep. His tattooed shackles on his wrists also didn't appear to need any new ink. His too large for him night shirt hung off of his shoulders and past his boxers. Ok, so he didn't look that bad but he hated it when his hair was out of order. The black haired human put the bowl of batter down on the kitchen counter, made sure that the eggs could take a few more minutes before burning, and ran into the bathroom to quickly apply his hair gel.

Once he was sure that his hair was in order Dib washed his hands and returned to the kitchen. He gave a mental sigh of relief. Gir hadn't stolen his batter this time. He heard Zim making his way down the stairs.

"Dib-Pet, what's that smell? Do not tell me that you are cooking meat!" Dib turned to be met with the paranoid red eyes of his Irkan Master. Zim usually wasn't paranoid anymore but when it came to food he still retained some of that personality. It was hard to believe that Zim had grown taller than him, especially when the alien used to be so puny as a kid. Dib stood at 5'9 while Zim stood at a solid 6 feet. The alien's muscle was also lean but very powerful. His skin was a small shade lighter but still green.

"Please you know I don't cook meat anymore." The human scoffed as he flipped the eggs out of the pan and onto a plate. The alien easily took it and sat down.

"So you say." Dib looked at his Master.

"So I know." A smirk came over the alien's face as he held up his three fingers and made a "come here" motion. The human walked over without thinking. Zim gave a light tug to the spike pulling their lips together. The two battled with their tongues for a moment. It took all of Dib's will power to avoid shivering in pleasure as that reptilian tongue swirled around his mouth.

"Good Morning Dib-Mate"

"Morning Master."

Dib put the cookies in the oven and got his own egg. The two sat down at the table eating peacefully.

"Stupid Hyuumans! Why don't they understand the GREATNESS that is ZIM! They want me to go over paper work!" The Irkan complained to his pet as he began shoveling the eggs into his mouth. Dib nodded in agreement. He knew how hard it was to do the paperwork and read over their treaties because Zim usually gave him that responsibility. By all means he should be the one complaining.

"It might be for the best though. There is no way that you could monitor all of the countries at once."

"Oh ho! Yes, That's it! They should not underestimate ZIM! Dib- Pet you have given me an idea worthy of my time! Computer make a nano bug!" Zim yelled out into the air.

"Do I have to?" The lazy voice of the computer asked.

"YES!" Zim and Dib both yelled together.

"Oh, yeah…..there's also an intruder….." The computer mumbled before the sound of the door opening and slamming shut rang through the house. The two occupants at the table heard a strangely familiar voice begin to rant.

"Stupid Dib-Stink! How dare his house defy me and not be there! No matter! I will return to my time with my own house! Take that Dib-Trash! Computer what happened to the lawn gnomes!"

"Oh….lovely…..there's two of them." The computer stated.

The older Irkan rose from the table. This was just too odd. It didn't matter though. All intruders must be dealt with, Dib followed his Master to see a younger version of Zim marching through the living room, taking everything in with new eyes. He was sure this was his house but everything was different.

"Have you been experimenting with clones again?" Dib asked as he poked his Owner.

"Of Course Not! Zim would not be so stupid as to go through that again!" The older Irkan yelled in his normal way of talking.

The younger version stopped, magenta eyes immediately going to the doorway of the kitchen. He stood there as if he was in shock for a moment before unleashing a yell of rage.

"Who are you! What are you doing in my house and…..how did you get so tall…." The yell soon turned into a look of pure awe at the height. This awe was broken not a second later by the door being opened again and rapid footsteps could be heard.

"Ha! I crawled out of the trashcan Space-boy! You will never stop me now!" The familiar voice yelled as a younger version of Dib came into view and tackled the younger version of Zim.

"Oh my Mysterious Mysteries." The older Dib gasped as he watched the two fight. The older Irkan was strangely calm about the whole thing as he watched the two roll around.

"Dib-Pet clear my schedule for today" The human nodded as he went into the office and cleared the schedule on the computer. It was quite a shock but the human inwardly snickered when he heard a loud yell of..

"I AM ZIM! SUPREME OVERLORD OF THE WORLD! YOU ARE VIOLATING MY PROPERTY! STOP ATTACKING EACH OTHER YOU STUPID EARTH MONKEYS!"

The older Dib shook his head. What on Earth was going on? He had a feeling that these younger counter parts would not like the way their futures had gone, in fact, in his own counterpart's eyes, he could guarantee it.

* * *

><p>Here it is. Chapter #2. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and who reviews. Peace!<p> 


	3. Meeting

More sexy times ahead! I want to thank everyone who has reviewed! THANKS!

* * *

><p>Zim stared at the adult version of himself with longing. Oh, this was too rich! He knew that he would conquer Earth eventually but as he stared at the future Dib who stood next to his adult self like a good slave should, satisfaction welled up deep. The reaction of the Dibblet was also precious. For a few precious seconds the big headed boy stared at the two, his mouth wide open, gaping like a pathetic earth fish. To rub it in the younger Zim put a claw under his enemy's chin and pushed up, causing the human's mouth to close. Unfortunately this meant that the silence was over on Dib's part.<p>

"Wait! Just wait a darn minute here! This can't be real! I would never give up defending earth! Oh no! We landed in an alternate reality where Zim has overrun everyone!" The child screamed in anguish as he pulled his hair at the roots.

"Oh Dib-Stink, are you having a problem accepting reality? If you remember correctly your parental unit said it was a "future machine" therefore we must be in the future. WHICH MEANS I WIN! VICTORY FOR IRK DIB-SCUM!" The younger alien condescendingly spoke before going into a maniacal laughter.

"No, it can't be true! Tell me! What year is it?" The black haired boy yelled to his future self. The older version cringed as he thought about how his duplicate would react. He remembered when he was younger the only thing that had dominated his mind was destroying Zim. His doppelganger would be heart broken. The silence seemed to go on forever despite only going on for only a few seconds.

"2022" The Dibblet gasped as he stared at the two. That meant that he really was looking at himself twelve years in the future. The two adults he was staring at were twenty five. What the hell had happened in those twelve years? It had been 2010 when he was back in his own time. He looked at his older version. There was so many things wrong with this picture. The way his future self stood comfortably by the older Zim's side, all of the tattoos the promoted his slave hood, the muscled body, the spike had grown taller and longer, past his waist. The Dibblet grinded his teeth as anger came over him. WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!

"How dare you! What made you give up? Is this what I turn into? SOME HAPPY LITTLE DOG TRAILING AFTER HIS MASTER! I'd rather die! I don't think I've ever been so disgusted in my life!" The adult Dib stared blankly at the younger. He had heard that exact line so many times. It didn't affect him anymore. It's amazing how people will try to make you feel guilty when they finally realize you were right but of course by that time he simply didn't care. The younger version of Zim let out a small chuckle at Dib's speech.

"Oh Dib-Trash, you should be pleased that you at least are usable to the Irkan Empire. At least it seems you learn some manners and learn to listen to your betters." The small alien purred evilly as he walked over to the older version of his future slave and kicked him in the shins.

"Ow! What was that for, Space-boy!" The adult version of Dib yelled as he hopped on one foot. In nearly a blink of an eye the small Irkan was slammed into the opposite wall. Both Dibs' stared wide eyed at the older Alien who had a deadly smirk on his face. If the adult Irkan had any qualms about kicking his younger version into a wall he certainly didn't show it.

"Ah! Why would you do that! Oh, it is so painful!" Zim moaned as he held his head.

"Listen well, Small me! Dib-Mate is MINE! I have no concern for how you treat the Dibblet from YOUR time but you will not attack mine. I would normally kill someone for such an offense but since you are me I will give you a few chances! DO NOT DO IT AGAIN! And Dib-Pet stop jumping around on one foot, actions like that are beneath you." The taller Zim stated with his yelling voice. The older Dib blushed at being scolded for such a petty offense and immediately put his foot down.

The younger Dib on the other hand was shocked. That kick had been brutal. It probably would have severed a normal human's spine. The whole idea of Zim protecting him was so foreign. The Zim from his time would laugh at any misery he would get into, certainly not try to help him. The Zim in this reality was like a monster. He was tall, muscled, had pointy teeth that looked like they could chew through anything, but maybe the scariest part was the maturity and dominance that shown in those magenta eyes.

"This is insane! Look we have to get to our own time! I have to stop this from happening!" Dib yelled as he glared at his older counterpart.

"Oh No, we are NOT leaving Dib-Thing. I happen to like this future! Now be a good toy and get me something to eat!" Zim cackled as he ordered his enemy. Odd how he could have such a demanding personality even after being kicked into a wall at top speeds. No one was really surprised by the fight that ensued between the younger two after that comment.

"YOU BOTH WILL STOP THIS INSTANT! I DON'T HAVE TIME TO PUT UP WITH YOU TWO! COMPUTER! LOCK THEM IN A ROOM TOGETHER UNTIL THEY CALM DOWN!" The adult Zim yelled. The computer gave a resigned sigh as metal tentacles rose from the floor and pulled the struggling boys into one of the containment rooms.

"Are you sure that was a good idea?" Dib asked. The alien shrugged.

"I really don't care Dib-Pet. They will get over whatever is in their smelly brains."

"We probably should help them out. Who knows what type of things are happening to the timeline they came from. It's nearly unbelievable." The Dib stated to his Master as he rubbed his temples.

"Headache Dib-Pet?"

"Yeah, I haven't gotten one in years. All it takes is one look at our younger selves." The human pet explained before he let out a loud squeak as he was picked up bridal style by his former enemy.

"I will not have something like a "headache" contaminate this home. It must be taken care of immediately! Oh! What if GERMS have invaded your head!" The Master yelled as he carried his slave to the elevator frantically pressing the down button.

"Um..Zim..We've been over this…..A headache is caused by stress not by Germs."

"I am not taking the risk Dib-Pet!" The spikey haired adult let out a sigh of exasperation as he was set into a lab chair and Zim started running him over with a scanner. It was still better than doing paperwork.

* * *

><p>While the older two were worried about simple things like headaches, the younger enemies were in their respective corners in the cell. The two glared at each other and if they weren't so tired they would still be fighting. The Dibblet stared through the see through glass. Oh, they were going to pay. He didn't care if he was alone, he would save the world! He and Zim had woken up in front of a decimated household and after some investigation it was found that this was the former Membrane's house. It was amazing the emotions that seeing his house completely destroyed gave him. The buildings ranged from war torn to completely new. The technology looked like it had increased but the aura of resignation stroked the town. He had been so distracted that it had given Zim enough time to throw him in a trashcan and run off. It was lucky that Zim's house was still standing, but as he looked over to his green enemy he just couldn't understand how this had happened.<p>

He wanted to go home.

* * *

><p>Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It means a lot!<p> 


	4. Plan to escape

Sweat dripped down the Dibblet's brow as he continued to feel around for a crack in the cell. His palm was pressed to the metallic metal in the holding cell. If he could just find something! There had to be a crack or a clue somewhere! He couldn't let this cell contain him! He wouldn't give the two olders the satisfaction. Zim watched the spectacle with very amused eyes. Oh, his Dib-Stink was so persistent.

"Give it up, Dibblet. You are dealing with the FINEST base that Irk has to offer. You will not be able to escape." The paranormal investigator quickly turned from the wall to glare at his enemy who was sitting calmly at the other side.

"You shouldn't be so calm. You're stuck here too." The human was not pleased with the cackling response he got in return.

"Oh, Dib! You are just so stupid! I am CHOOSING to stay here. Yes, I know with my massive intelligence it might seem odd but all of my goals have been accomplished so I am on vacation. I probably should remember to choose BETTER slaves when I re-conquer the Earth, if we get back." Dib stared vengefully at the alien.

"Shut up! We WILL get back and when we do I will make sure this horrible situation never comes to be!"

"You should feel HONORED! Out of all the worthless people on this ball of dirt, you have the privilege of serving the ALMIGHTY ZIM!" Dib narrowed his eyes as the laughter started up again.

"Are you sure you don't mean that "Almighty douchebag", Space-boy?" Zim did that move where one eye squinted and the other eye was alert as he studied his cell partner.

"I know not of this "douchebag" you speak of human, but if it means more powerful and better than you Dib-Stink, I have to agree." The alien spoke quietly as he strolled over in front of his future slave. Dib could only feel rooted to this his spot as Zim's eyes which were usually so expressive stared at him with a serious depth. The closeness that was coming over the two made the human's stomach acids churn. The closeness continued until there was literally only an inch between them. Dib's eyes widened in alarm. Was Zim about to kiss him?

The alien was inwardly laughing. Oh, the way his Dib was looking at him with those frozen wide eyes. In that moment Zim controlled all of the human's attention. The Irkan had never felt such a feeling of power! He had only walked over there to intimidate the human into being quiet but this feeling was such a rush! The closer he got the more paranoid and stiller the human became. It was so much fun!

"Dooo deee dooo deee dooo" A metallic voice hummed from beyond the corner breaking the spell. Zim stumbled back as the human pushed him away with a blush on his face. Unsurprisingly the robot came walking around the corner to the front of the holding cell.

"Gir! I demand that you release me at once and secure the Dib-Monkey. Obey your Master!" Zim disjointedly ordered. The robot stopped and turned to stare at the two before an insane smile came over it's face.

"It's a little Master and Big Headed Boy! He's sooo cute!" Zim growled at the comment.

"Gir! This is not time for joking! Release me!" The robot stared blankly at the two before smiling again.

"Ok, only if you waltz."

"Waltz? Gir! We do not have time for this "waltz"." The robot stared blankly at the two.

"Ok, I'll be going now."

"No! We'll waltz!" Dibblet yelled as he took both of Zim's hands within his own and began to do the dance movements. He was suddenly glad that Ms. Bitters made all of the students learn to waltz so they could dance appropriately when doom came down upon them.

"Ahh! Dib-Stink! What are you doing? Release me from this strange ritual at once!" The alien yelled as he struggled in the humans grip.

"Shut up Zim! I Will not stay in here! I don't care if I have to dance with you all day we are getting out of here!" The insane giggle of the SIR unit echoed through the metal halls. Their two bodies bumped into each other as they spun around. This could have been very romantic...but it wasn't. It was a horrible dance with no grace or rhythm but this seemed to please the SIR unit anyway.

"Ok, Good job!" Gir screamed as he pushed a button on the outside of the door. The glass made a small hiss as it opened up.

"Ah ha! I'm free! Enjoy what's left of this future Zim because it won't be here after I'm through with it!" Dib yelled before he frantically ran down the hall, to try and find the way out.

"Argh! Dib-Monkey get back here! I WILL NOT LET YOU RUIN THIS FOR ZIM! YOUR FUTURE SLAVE MASTER COMMANDS IT!" Zim screamed as he chased the human.

Gir stood braindead for a moment before he let out a shrill yell and began to chase after his tail which didn't exist.

* * *

><p>I wanted to Thank all the people who reviewed! Thanks!<p> 


	5. A vision of DOOM!

Dibblet smirked as he stood in front of the elevator. Yes, he had been running for at least a good ten minutes. The hallways felt like they would go on forever but he didn't have the luxury of giving up. Zim was hot on his heels.

"Dib-Scum! I know you're around here! You cannot hide from ZIM!" The human quietly snickered as he stepped into the elevator. He slid down the wall. His thighs burned from running so quickly and without rest. A small "ding" went off and the human found himself being forcefully thrown out of the elevator.

"Ow." The paranormal investigator stated as he rubbed his head. He curiously looked around the medium space which seemed to be a walk-in closet. It was mildly cramped, there were two sides of the closet which reflected the personalities of their owners. On the left there was a multitude of different single color cotton T-shirts with different slogans and designs. There were no printed fabric shirts among them. There were five long black trench coats made of different material. Dibblet carefully ran the tips of his fingers over one of them. It was black leather. The thirteen year old could only imagine how expensive it had cost. Underneath the hanging clothes there was a row of black combat boots and sneakers.

There was a set of drawers beside the hangers. The human carefully pulled one open to see that they were filled with folded up black pants and jeans. The second set from the bottom was filled with accessories, things like fingerless gloves and the like. The third drawer was filled with socks and boxers. For a second Dib could admit feeling slightly jealous of his future self for the wardrobe. The human frantically shook his head. There was nothing that his future self had gained that was worth getting envious over.

He looked over to the right side and saw that Zim's clothes were a bit more varied. They all were made with that strange slightly rubbery yet silky fabric that all of his clothes seem to have but they weren't all the same like from the Zim from his time. The cuts resembled a human shirt and now there were many different colors, but pink and green still seemed to be the same color scheme. There were a few pairs of boots under the clothes but aside from the shirts and silver pants the older Zim seemed to have significantly less clothes that his human counterpart. Suddenly there was a bump at the door. Dib immediately crouched down to hide, he slowly tiptoed to the door. He heard cries outside the door that sounded similarly close to his own.

Adrenaline rose in the thirteen year old as he carefully cracked the door. His eyes widened as he watched the older version of Zim and the older version of himself exchange blows. The tall alien was sporting quite a few bruises but for every bruise that the alien had the human had at least two.

* * *

><p>The two ran at each other again but Zim grabbed Dib's hand in mid-punch.<p>

"You need to give it up Dib-Pet, you are nowhere near topping me." The older alien calmly stated as he pulled his mate to him. Two sets of lips frantically met each other. Dib moved his hands to the top of his Master's head and began to gently caress the lekku there. He felt an immense sense of satisfaction as he felt his Owner shiver. Sharp teeth gently nipped his Pet's lips, and a small drop of blood came between them. Dib could only moan in pleasure. In his world, pain and pleasure had been intertwined for so long he doubted he could tell the difference any more. A gasp exited him as his ass was roughly grabbed, sending him closer to his Master. This seemed to signal a new battle. The two crashed into a wall, Zim easily lifted his pet up and grinded against him. A needy whine exited the human as he wrapped his legs around the alien's waist. Zim effortlessly tore off the shirt that his Dib-Pet was wearing. The human leaned his head back into the wall. The Irkan took advantage of this and began to gently nibble on the exposed skin. Din scratched down his Master's back as he gave him more room.

The human was then roughly thrown on the bed in the middle of the room. In no time at all Zim was in front of him, carelessly pulling off the boxers. Dib shivered as he felt those three fingered hands touching him. One hand forcefully held down his hips and the other calmly stroked up and down the human's weeping length. A smirk rose to the alien's face.

"You are such a slut Dib-Mate. I bet you are wanting me right now. Wouldn't you be so happy with sucking my cock, Dib-Pet? Hmm? Answer me!" The Irkan invader commanded as the hand that was stroking the slave's shaft tightened. Dib arched up at the sensation.

"Yes, Master." Dib breathlessly answered.

"Beg, Dib-Slut."

"Please Master. Please let me suck your cock like the cock sucker I am." The human begged as he looked at his Owner. A satisfied smirk came over Zim's face and creepily enough his magenta eyes took on a loving tone.

"All you had to do was ask, Dib-Pet." The Irkan unzipped his pants letting his member free. The human laid still as his Master straddled his face and began thrusting in and out of his mouth. His hands dug into his Pet's hair. He twirled the scythe strip of hair in his hand and he used it to gain leverage in this position. The other hand was wrapped around the cock of his slave, not letting him come despite how hard the member was.

The sexual arousal was nearly too much for the human to take. His body ached pleasantly. His mouth was full as his tongue wrapped around the shaft of his Master. He purred to send the vibrations throughout the appendage. A small gasp was heard from above him which he soon mimicked as his hair was pulled in pleasure.

"Stop…Dib-Mate." The alien breathlessly ordered. The suction around his cock immediately ceased. Zim quickly got off the bed and kicked off his own pants. His human watched the taller one with lust in his eyes. Dib gasped as his ankles were grabbed within the alien's hands and he was pulled to the edge of the bed. Zim stroked his organ as his pet obediently laid back on his back and lifted his legs. The Irkan's cock looked similar to a human's penis except there was no scrotum and the penis looked like it had a slightly bumpy texture.

Zim took no more time waiting as he hooked his Mate's legs over his shoulders and began to stretch the bottoming human.

"Remember Dib-Pet, If you cum before I tell you, you will be punished." Zim purred as he made sure to his the prostate directly with his fingers. Dib let out a small whine from the pleasure overload. He made sure to hook his ankles around the Irkan's head in an attempt to hold off the orgasm. He grabbed the headboard on the bed to attempt to focus on it but it was a futile effort. This pleasure haze of preparing continued for a few minutes. Zim bided his time by using his other hand to make small cuts and light scratches onto his Slave's stomach. His Dib was such a masochist but he supposed that was his own fault.

By the time he had finally put it in his Pet was whimpering, thrashing, moaning, and desperately trying to keep control. This was Zim's favorite part. This was when his Dib-Mate looked the most beautiful. The way his cheeks were flushed, sweat clinging to his brow, how he was so desperately trying to please him, the way his ownership tattoos shone clearly on that healthy yet pale skin. It made the Irkan so hard with pure want.

The thrusting began and as before Zim showed no mercy. It seemed to go on forever for Dib who was trying with all of his might not to cum. The last time he had made a mistake he had been chained down to underneath his Master's work desk for a whole day forced to give a constant blowjob. His jaw had never ached so badly! Dib's body rocked with the hard, frantic thrusts of the taller being above him. He could tell just by the pace that his Owner would be over soon.

"Cum for me Dib-Slut." Zim lustfully ordered. Dib arched back as he felt the earth shattering orgasm overcome him. The pain swam through him as his Owner's claws tore into his shoulders from the impact of his own orgasm. Zim let his Pet milk him for all he was worth before withdrawing. He looked down to the exhausted, slightly bloody, cum covered body of his former enemy under him and he couldn't help but feel pride. Dib was HIS.

"Are you alright Dib-Pet?" The human gave a sleepy look into those magenta eyes before nodding.

"Alright, then don't stink up my quarters. Take a shower and have the computer give you medical attention." Dib let out a yawn.

"Ok, are you coming?"

"Yes, I'll get one after you."

* * *

><p>Dibblet watched the whole thing with wide eyes. No! This couldn't be happening. Ok, he could deal with his future self being a slave to Zim. He certainly wasn't happy about it but he could deal with it, yet what he just saw blew everything he had thought about this future to hell. It was only made worse with the arrival of an alien his own age.<p>

"Ha! I found you Dib-Stink! You thought that you could hide from the ALMIGHTY ZIM but you were wrong Dib-Monkey!" The alien screamed as he aggressively pointed at the human, slowly stalking him. It was this movement which triggered that mental breakdown which had been waiting to happen for years.

"!" With that scream the Dibblet ran from the closet, down the stairs, and into the outside world. The older version of Zim watched with confusion as a screaming black streak ran from his closet.

"Is something going on out there? I thought I heard something!" The future version of Dib yelled from the bathroom. The alien rolled his eyes as he stalked inside the closet and grabbed his younger counterpart.

"Something you can take care of later, Dib-Pet, nothing to worry about now!" Zim yelled back.

"You on the other hand are coming with me." He growled at his younger version as he grabbed the smaller one's arms and pulled him into one of the deeper labs.

* * *

><p>Here's the sex scene! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!<p> 


	6. Questions of ZIM!

Zim walked down the long corridors of his underground base. His younger counterpart walked behind him staring in wonder at all the new rooms and testing labs. His Dib-Pet was getting medical attention from the computer. These kids were driving him insane. Did they not know the type of work that they had disturbed for the day? Again. Even having them locked up for a day didn't help. It may not have helped that he forgot about them either...

By the Tallest. He had nearly managed to forget how much of a curious punk Dib was when he was younger. How dare that stupid little monkey spy on him while he was engaged in mating with his Dib-Pet! It was hard to view the two entities as the same being. He supposed this just proves that a person can change a lot in twelve years. Somehow in that time span his Dib had managed to go from an insane rambler to someone that was of some actual use to him.

"Taller Me! I demand to be told the secret to enslaving those STINKING HYUUMANS! Yes, and then Dib will never be able to beat me and the tallest will PRAISE ZIM! HAHAHA!" The smaller alien cackled. The older Irkan wanted to rub his lekku from the stress. He had no idea he was this annoying when he was younger. Did he always talk like that? Or more importantly, did he ever shut up? It really had been a miracle that he hadn't been discovered by the humans back then.

"Tell me how you escaped." The more youthful version of Zim's eyes rose at the order.

"GIR."

"Oh."

That was all there was to be said on the issue, for obvious reasons. The two continued to walk until they came to what looked like an empty meeting room. There was a large metal table in the middle and many nice wooden padded chairs that surrounded it. The older Irkan sat down at the head of the table.

"Silence! Close the door and I will answer your questions!" The younger alien's eyes lit up with glee as he ran to shut the door. Zim watched as his younger counterpart ran to take a seat next to him. While Zim was always happy to have admirers and praise, his younger self's adoration of him bordered on creepy.

"Ok, Taller me! Tell me how to enslave the humans!"

"We use a mixture of subliminal messaging, biological warfare, chemical warfare, and environment manipulation." Zim watched in amusement as the smaller alien began rubbing his hands together.

"Yes…YES! I will rule the humans! I will destroy Dib too! Taller me, why would you make that Dib-Stink your slave? Certainly there had to be a more worthy one for ZIM among the humans." The older Zim gave his counterpart a bland look.

"Believe me, there wasn't. You don't want to destroy Dib either. He's the main reason all of the Earth becomes yours." The younger Irkan took on a look of pure confusion.

"The Dib-Thing….help me? IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Oh not only does he help, he carried out the whole thing while I gave the orders." Zim smirked as the smaller one went into deep thought.

"But why? The Dibblet despises me! He is constantly trying to save the Earth Monkeys from their impending DOOM! And if he did his job, why are you still keeping him?" The older alien's eyes took on a dangerous tone at the mentioning of throwing away his pet.

"Why do we still keep GIR around despite the fact that he does absolutely nothing useful?"

"Why wouldn't I? GIR is an idiot but he is MINE! What type of Invader tosses away something that is theirs! In fact, those who do throw away the things that they have conquered are just weak! If something belongs to you, you do not throw it away! You…..Oh." A look of understanding crossed the smaller Irkan's face.

"Bingo. Dib came to me with the slave offer and I tested him in the most HORRIBLE ways to see if he was sincere. I'm actually surprised he didn't die…..Anyway, the Dib-Pet is mine."

"How did you tame him? He is just SOOO annoying!"

"I believe what the humans called "affection" was the most effective method to ensure his loyalty. As we all know human affection is often a joyfully painful process, especially for the one that is in control. It got results quicker than any type of physical punishment I tried."

"And do you, as the humans say it, "lurve" the Dib-Thing?" The older Zim raised an eyebrow.

"Lurve? Do not kid me! I am an Irkan Invader who, after the successful takeover of the human race was given this planet as a gift from the Tallest. I know not of this "Lurve". I am bred only to know dominance and conquest. I have dominated the Dib-Thing as such it is my job to maintain him.

"Hmmm….I see….perhaps I should try this "affection" plan on the Dib-Stink. Yes…and then I will be invincible!" In case the older Zim had forgotten how much he loved to cackle when he was younger, he was getting a brutal reminder as the meeting room was filled with laughter. A small beep broke through the noise. With a push of the button the Older Dib appeared on a screen that came from the ceiling.

"Zim, why didn't you tell me that Dib….um…me…um…..The big headed kid ran outside! He could get killed!"

"Oh Dib-Pet do not worry. Certainly the humans learned their lesson about attacking you and things that look like you from last time."

"What happened last time?" The younger version asked. Zim's eyes got a dark look.

"A tidal wave that wiped out their whole pathetic little state."

"That's what you say but better safe than sorry. I'm going after him!"

"Hmm…do what you like. I don't care, just make sure you take GIR." A small rose to Dib's face on the screen and his eyes filled with something akin to gratitude.

"Thank you Master."

* * *

><p>I think Zim and Little Zimmy needed some time together. I want to think everyone who reviewed! Thank you!<p> 


	7. Citizens

The Dibblet ran screaming in the streets. He just had to get away from _them_. Perhaps if he hadn't been in the middle of a nervous breakdown, he could have enjoyed the advanced technology that seemed to be everywhere. He might have thought it a bit odd that they were surrounded by a giant dome, but unfortunately.

He didn't.

The people looked at him strangely as the child ran down the road. If the Dibblet would have been paying attention, he would have noticed the people looking at him strangely with anger and fear in their eyes. He might have noticed a few leaving unexpectedly in their houses and coming out with guns.

Unfortunately he didn't.

The paranormal investigator ran until he was out of breath and couldn't run anymore. He put his hand on the wall of the alley to steady himself. When he looked up he realized that the sky was much clearer than he ever remembered it being. His breath caught when he heard gunshots in the background. At first he didn't think it was anything serious. Gunshots were not good but they were bound to happen from time to time. The cries of the citizens in the dome banning together became white noise to the Dibblet. He had too much on his mind to contemplate.

It was just so sick! He and Zim? They would never be together like that! He would kill himself before he allowed that to happen! He literally had made Cyanide pills in case the good fight became serious and he did become taken as a slave. Maybe that's what happened to his older version? Maybe they were fighting and lost by a fluke that Zim took advantage of, and maybe, in that advantage his older version lost his mind. Dib chose to ignore how happy his older self looked. He just wanted to go home! Maybe he could find something from around here and make a past machine.

The thirteen year old flinched as he heard a loud noise accompanied by many footsteps. He wondered briefly what had happened to get the citizens to group together? Maybe they had developed a primitive defense mechanism against Zim? Somehow he doubted that, people were never as smart as he gave them credit for.

"There he is! I told you!" A loud voice rang out. The paranormal investigator turned to look at the opening of the alley. A cold chill broke over his skin, his stomach churned in that familiar fight or flight response. He could attribute it to all of his years of being bullied. A murmur broke out through the crowd, slowly rising in volume.

"We can take him!" The Leader of the group yelled.

"Are you sure you it's him? I mean, it looks like him but smaller…" One of the people in the group stated. Dib felt his skin prickling as all eyes began to scrutinize him. He now could have a decent idea of how the bugs felt under the microscope. The Leader, an older man with a greying beard spat on the ground, as if something vile was in his mouth.

"What does it matter? Did you forget what they do in that house? I bet the slave of the green devil created thousands of his little mini mes to further control us! I say we unite and show this little trickster that we can't be kept down! We will not bow!" A gunshot rang through the air. The other people shouted their approval. The Dibblet's eyes widened as he took a step back, only to have the back of his head hit the wall. He quickly turned. He knew that he was boxed in but he was hoping that maybe he could find a crack to climb the wall.

He didn't.

The group of people were now charging at him like dumb elephants, very few of the people had guns and the ones who did decided to go along with the pack. The Dibblet took on a fighting stance. He was fully aware that he couldn't beat all of those people but he had to try. He had to protect himself to get home. He HAD to get back to his own time to prevent this from happening. That was his thoughts until he heard clapping. It was such a loud sound that it seemed to be funneled through a megaphone. The people who were now inches away from him all turned dumbly to the sound. Dibblet had never been so grateful to see his future counterpart. His older self had saved him like a knight dressed in black.

Even in the midst of flight or flight the younger human could admit that his older self looked pretty badass. The older version was wearing black gothic baggy pants with a tight fitting black T-Shirt that had a biohazard symbol on it. He wore knee high black combat boots with buckle straps and his signature black trench coat . On his hands were what looked like black fingerless gloves but the fact that they glowed a light green showed that they had a much sinister purpose. Zim's slave smiled, but a deep sadism seemed to hide in those amber-brownish eyes. The Dibblet could hardly believe that he might one day be able to command a presence like that.

"You guys just never learn do you?" The older version of Dib asked cheerfully.

A cold sweat broke over the crowd before a brave face was put on. The Leader was either extremely brave or extremely stupid, the younger Dib couldn't decide which. He leveled the gun to target the slave. Without hesitation the man pulled the trigger. Dibblet held his breath, inwardly cursing the cockiness of the older one. Surely Zim's slave didn't think he could stop a bullet.

It took two seconds to realize that yes, the older one did have the ability to stop bullets. The bullet floated in what looked to be a field that surrounded Dib. A sadistic smile grew to slowly match the laughing eyes, the older version flicked his hand which sent the bullet directly back to the sender. The man stood still for a moment before he collapsed. Dibblet shuddered as the man's forever gazing dead eyes seemed to lock on him. The blood slowly flowed from the bullet wound in the middle of the man's forehead.

The rest was chaos. The others ran, fearing for their own survival. No one was going to stay around after the calm bloodthirsty way that their leader had been dealt with. The older version of Dib stood still, letting the mob of people run away. He scoffed as he walked closer to his younger self.

"Cowards."

"You killed him." Dibblet stated in disbelief. The older one raised an eyebrow, an action that he had inherited from his Master.

"So?"

"So? That's all you have to say!"

"He was going to kill you, plus I'll admit to like watching the worms struggle from time to time." Zim's slave nonchalantly stated.

"Oh God. I become a murderer too! What happened to me! Why do I turn out like this? Huh! Answer me! What happened to all those people we were supposed to help? What happened to us…." The younger human hopelessly yelled as tears gathered in his eyes. The Older version stared at him, understanding filtering through his eyes. He dropped down to his knees so he could look his younger version in the eyes. Dibblet flinched as he felt fingertips wipe away his tears.

"Alright, I'll grant your wish. Follow me back to the base. Zim has a room that plays memories there. I will let you watch the memory from Zim's point of view of the day I decided to give up. I will answer any questions after the memory is finished. I would offer my memory in my point of view but I didn't have a recording bug in me until after I joined Zim." The older one offered. He felt a small bit of sympathy for the younger one. He was being brutally reminded of all that hope he had for the human race that he had shed. He knew this was hard for the younger but he had honestly didn't want to ever see or show that memory again. It took him years of being strictly by Zim's side before he could even face another human without a panic attack. Yet, in that moment he knew he had to do something because his Master was right…..

He looked pathetic when he cried.

* * *

><p>I know I usually don't write much at the bottom but I found this ZADR AMV called "ZADR I Like it rough". Just put it in on youtube, I love how Zim looks at 58 seconds. I also think that the song describes their relationship perfectly. It will be the first video that comes up. Anyway, Thanks a ton to all who reviwed! Thank you!<p> 


	8. A Past Experience part 1

"Master we're home!" Dib yelled as he opened the door to the base. The alien looked up from his pad as he sat on the couch.

"You are late, Dib-Pet"

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. I didn't think he would run so fast." The alien blew a raspberry in the air.

"Yes, and think of how long it would have taken you if I HADN'T put a tracker on you when we were kids."

"Oh, yes. You're a genius. Where's Space boy?" The Slave answered in a mildly sarcastic voice.

"Hey! No more of this. Ugh! Just let me see what is so important in that memory chamber." The Dibblet spoke, he was over compensating for his earlier break down. Zim's eyes darkened.

"Dib-Mate, who gave you permission to let others use the memory chamber?" The alien asked, deceptively calm. The human felt a shiver go up his spine from the tone.

"No one, but Master, he's flying off the handle! I mean, more so than I was when I was his age! I was really worried about him."

"That does not concern me, what concerns me is that he will have access to all of my memories and a good portion of yours. Who knows how he could use that information?"

"I just want to go home, away from this false reality, and pretend this is all a dream."

"We could let Little Zim go in with him." Dib suggested. The Owner let out a sigh.

"Fine, Dib-Pet, but you do realize that you will be punished for this. Perhaps I have let you have to many freedoms and as such you have forgotten who is in control." The alien calmly stated as he sauntered closer to his slave. He could see the seriousness in those magenta eyes which swore this would be something he would never forget. His Master had a habit of impeding his rule on the flesh.

"Of course" The older version of Dib stated as he kneeled in front of his Master.

"Younger Me! Take the worm baby to the memory room! Set the date to November 26, 2012." Out of nowhere the smaller alien came out.

"Oh yes! I cannot wait to see the day that the human finally submits to his betters! Come Dib-Stink! We have much to enjoy! Well, you won't enjoy it much, but ZIM WILL!" The alien laughed as he drug away a somewhat resigned enemy.

* * *

><p>The memory chamber wasn't anything special in Dib's opinion. It might have been because he was had already had the displeasure of being there before. If only that life had been real or he had ended up in that reality. He should have known that Zim had the ability to use it as a mind manipulation device but earlier the older Irkan had programmed it appropriately and the future Dib had said that his Master hadn't changed it to a false reality. The older two then disappeared and the Dibblet didn't really want to think about what the taller Irkan was doing to his slave right now as punishment.<p>

"Alright Dib-Stink. This is VERY important equipment, which was made by the IRKAN EMPIRE! You will respect it!" The younger alien self importantly spoke as he went to the side of the room to work the controls.

"Whatever Space boy, just show me the memory so we can get out of here and find a way back." Dib said as he sat down in the chair.

"You should know that we aren't going back,_ Dib-Slave_." Zim answered in a sickening saccharine voice. The human opened his mouth to give a retort but his brain had suddenly felt like it had been sent through a portal. His head felt heavy, yet light at the same time. Dib blinked his eyes and was reminded of his previous all too realistic experiences in the memory chamber. He looked around and noticed that he was in front of the High School. The High School was in the same state of disrepair that it had always been. The grass hadn't been mowed. It seemed that he was placed at the back of the High School.

"You're Insane! Look! I got me an insane one!" Dib turned his head to the voice that sounded familiarly like Torque. The bully was leading a large group of children through the field. Dib didn't think he'd be this shocked by seeing himself especially after all the had happened recently. The fifteen year old version of him wasn't all that different from the thirteen year old version.

"I'm not insane! Zim is an alien!" The fifteen year old Dib wheezed through the head lock that the bully was putting him in. The group that surrounded him like a pack of wolves surrounds a prey laughed. Torque pulled his hair, which exposed the paranormal investigator's face.

"Sure, sure, whatever. Hey! What do you say we beat the insanity out of him?" The crowd cheered their approval. The High School student's face took on an ashen sheen.

"But I'm not insane!" The boy moaned. Torque laughed.

The Dibblet noted how much stronger Torque appeared. He could feel Zim's curiosity to see what happens next, a part of his own mind feels fear, resentment, and struggle but he cannot do anything since he is only there to observe.

"I have something special planned for you today." He said darkly as his foot slammed down on the blackly dressed student. A scream of pain and bones breaking echoed through the air. The bullies laughed as they began to join in. Kicks covered the boy's body and the breaks only seemed to make the group more bloodthirsty. Torque shooed the group away and you could see hopeful relief in Dib's face, but only for a second before he was flipped over. His spine was jabbed painfully as the bully brought out a hammer from his backpack and slammed it on the essential skeletal system. The group of kids laughed as the kicking continued.

"That's why you don't flirt with my girlfriend, fag." Torque stated as he flipped Dib over again.

"I was just helping her with her homework." It was a miracle that the alien obsessed boy was still conscious.

"No one believes that! And no one will believe that this isn't an insane boy's suicide." Torque laughed as he pulled out piano wire that had been in his back pocket and pulled the boy (who wasn't even thinking about struggling due to the pain) to the wire fence to the side. The groupies seemed to take delight in his pain as they helped their leader hold him up. Torque tied the paranormal investigator at the throat, and with all of his pain the human couldn't hold himself up.

The group of bullies stood back and stared that the boy as though he was a twisted form of art before laughing and walking away.

The Dibblet was feeling so strange. He knew these thoughts weren't his. He knew these feelings weren't his and he new the body that he was supposedly "in" wasn't his but as he watched the the scene which he knew wasn't his memory his thoughts ran a mile a minute.

He felt rage. Pure, unadulterated rage. How dare they do this to his rival? Those filthy disgusting earth monkeys! Dib-Toy was his! Only he was allowed to do that to him! The Dib was his rival and that meant that if he died by anyone else's hands, he failed to be a decent invader! No this would not do at all! The Dibblet could feel Zim's legs moving as he ran and in front of his enemy and cut the cord off.

There was so much blood and his enemy fell without grace.

"Dib-Stink! Get up!" The alien commanded. The silence was eerie. Dibblet could only feel pure suspense and anticipation. The body that was supposed to be him didn't move. The alien moved his head in confusion.

"Dib-Monkey?" The Irkan pressed his hand to the pulse point and it was silent. No beats no breaths exited the boy before him. A severe sense of danger and possession rose in the alien which the Dibblet "inhabited". It went more on instinct than actual thoughts. Their lips met and the Dibblet could FEEL the searing pain of when the water based saliva met his tongue, but determination held the Irkan through. It felt so creepy to be able to feel the lungs expanding in the unresponsive body under him.

This continued frantically for a few minutes before the paranormal investigator started breathing on his own again. Dib shivered from the burning pain in his mouth before the alien's hand (which he supposed was technically "his") went into his shirt and pulled out a communication device.

"Wooah! Watcha want Cakey!" The insane robot answered.

"Gir. Get the voot cruiser over here immediately. The Dib-Monkey has been injured by someone other than me. This is unacceptable. Hurry!" The alien ordered.

"Oh Nos! Is Mary hurt! Wah! I want tacos to soothe my soul! Ok! I'll be over there!...Now!" The SIR unit said as he waved to his Master from the ship which landed out of nowhere. The alien shook his head in annoyance as he picked up his enemy.

Dib didn't know what to think. He was pretty sure that if he wasn't tied so tightly and technically "inside" the past Zim's head he would be in shock. He could not explain how disturbing it was to see himself murdered and being held by the enemy.

* * *

><p>This is part 1 of the past chapters! Thanks to everyone who took the time to review!<p> 


	9. A Past Experience Part 2

In this moment, Dib was immensely grateful that he was "inside" of a fifteen year old Zim's head and not in his own body. The paranormal investigator inwardly winced as Zim looked at a screen with an in depth look at human anatomy and began to cut through his rival's back. The damage that was done to the fifteen year old Dib was terrible.

All of the ribs had been broken. His spleen had been ruptured. His spine had been nearly broken off at the bottom from the hammer. His whole side of the face was torn. The jaw was broken. Teeth were lost. His leg was broken. Both arms were broken. His brain was bruised. His right eye had been poked out. His lung was punctured and he had internal bleeding. His counterpart had woken up once during the surgery, Terrified. Dibblet hoped that he never had to look at someone that afraid ever again. The paranormal investigator had tried to talk but all it came out as was pained weezing and squeaking. Zim had to knock him out and up the doses of sedatives.

The body on the gurney in front of him was covered head to toe in wires. Zim had already cut open the head of his rival to see how bad the bruising was. The younger counterpart didn't know what the Irkan had put inside of the older but it seemed to reduce the swelling of the brain. There was also some tube at the back of his cranium to try to get maximum oxygen to the brain. The jaw had been wired shut and some type of stem cell had been injected into the gums of the missing teeth.

To the side of the body there were many see through jars with parts floating in liquid. The alien had used some DNA he stole from his enemy to make new bones and organs. The ribs were cut so cleanly from the group's kicks that Zim had decided simply to make some new ones. An eye was also floating in a jar to replace the one that his enemy lost. The younger Dib had to deal with the excruciatingly long process of Zim putting some type of binding putty on the organs to stop the internal bleeding.

He vaguely wondered how the alien was going to fix the spinal cord. Dibblet was happy that the Irkan could be so calm in this situation. He could feel Zim's anticipation and anger but that only seemed to drive his rival to fix the human. The "brain intruder" could hardly believe that the Irkan's mind was this scientific. The strangest thing was that Zim knew that he could leave the boy to die and quickly take over the planet, but something seemed inherently wrong about not finishing off his enemy himself.

Because the Dib- Monkey was only allowed to get hurt by him.

* * *

><p>The Dibblet blinked as he suddenly felt like he was going through a portal again, only to wake up in the sterile clean white room. He could feel himself take a deep breath, as though he hadn't breathed fresh air in months.<p>

"So Dib-Scum, What did you see? TELL ZIM!" The younger alien berated as he walked closer. The two stared at each other for a second. The human just felt so brain dead. Ok, so he had been beaten to death and would have died if Zim hadn't had that weird possession thing going on, but there was no reason to turn out like his older counterpart did was there?...

Only there was.

There was this deep pain that lived inside the paranormal investigator. In all aspects he was just like other humans, he wanted to have friends and be well liked. He wanted to go to school and have a family that loved him. It was pretty simple, yet it didn't work out that way. His family ignored him constantly. His father was disappointed in him for not going into "real science". He tried to talk to other kids but since he was only interested in the paranormal they thought he was weird. In fact, before Zim came he hardly ever talked because he knew he would be ignored.

Then he met Zim and it all changed. He now had a purpose! He was going to defend the human race! He wasn't going to be ignored anymore. The people would have to see that he had worth! The Dibblet had hoped that as he got older the bullying would stop but if the memories were anything to go by, it was only going to get worse.

"Yoo-Hoo! Dib- Stink! Can you hear the ALMIGHTY ZIM!" The human pushed the green hand from his face.

"I can hear you just fine weirdo!" Dibblet answered. He supposed that the sudden want to stay by this alien's side was a side effect from going into the older Zim's memories.

"I'm not sure, you were staring at Zim as if you wanted some of that filthy "affection" that the taller me was talking about." Dib blandly stared at the Irkan in front of him.

"I'm not that far gone yet, Space-boy! And keep that "affection" to yourself! I'm going to see…well…me…I guess" The human lamely finished as he hopped off the table and went through the door.

"Oh you claim you do not want my affection, Dib- Monkey, but ZIM WILL conquer you!" The alien whispered to himself as he greedily rubbed his hands together.

* * *

><p>Dibblet was expecting to see many things when he walked into the living room but this was not one of them. His future counterpart was on all fours in front of Zim, holding him Master's feet up like a footstool. The older Irkan sat calmly on the couch while reading over paperwork. Not a word was said between the two but Dibblet could imagine how hard it was on the slave's arms to stay like that. There was of course the painful looking bulge that the human was sporting.<p>

"What is it Dib-Monkey?" The older alien drawled as he still looked at the paperwork. Dibblet momentarily froze from being addressed by the much taller and scarier version of Zim. He didn't want to get his future counterpart in trouble but the truth just tumbled out when those magenta eyes focused on him.

"Um….he told me that if I had questions I could ask him…." The Irkan raised an eyebrow.

"Did he now?" Dibblet meekly nodded. Inside he was furious at himself for being so submissive but it was a basic human instinct to try to make yourself as small as possible when someone much stronger than you approached. The alien shrugged as he kicked his human footstool in the stomach. This made the slave collapse but it didn't seem as if he was really hurt.

"We will finish this later Dib-Pet. Now apologize." The alien commanded. The older human scrambled to kneel in front of his Master. He bowed so low that he was literally kissing his Owner's shoes and he declared the following.

"You are my Mate, my Master, my Owner.

Your words will remain my law.

Your service is my only purpose.

At your feet is my ideal place."

Dibblet watched wide eyed at the exchange and he noticed that Zim's eyes took on a loving looking tone when this was said. A three fingered hand brushed gently through the slave's hair.

"Rise Dib-Pet, and cater to your younger half." The older human didn't need to be told twice as he gracefully got off the floor and walked over to Dibblet. Zim watched as the two left to be talk alone. The older alien was barely able to contain a groan of annoyance as he looked to the side and was met with those all adoring eyes of his younger half. Those two needed to go home soon. He didn't know how much more of those younger one's he could stand.

* * *

><p>Here is chapter 9. Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed!<p> 


	10. A Flowing Conversation

"What happened to the people that did this to you?" Dibblet asked as the slave sprawled out on the bed. The adult version gave a teasing smile as he pointed to the shelf on the next wall. On the wall was what looked to be a crystalized human heart. The Dibblet had seen the display but he had thought it had something to do with science.

"Are you telling me you killed them!" The thirteen year old screamed.

"No, I killed one. Master killed the rest." The slave answered happily.

"God! I know that you almost died but you didn't have to do this to the world! You didn't have to join Zim!" The paranormal investigator yelled. The older version looked at the younger with hard eyes.

"What do you know? Yes, I did! I was in a coma for six months and the only reason I survived was due to Zim's machines! Then I wake up and Zim tells me to get out, well I tried that! I walked right out and I was terrified, everyone looked like they wanted to kill me! But did I give up? No! I marched right back home and Gaz didn't even talk to me. Dad decided to give me a lecture on how I should be mature enough not to run away, and then he decided to ship me off to the asylum."

"So he always ships us off to the asylum." The thirteen year old answered blandly.

"It was different this time! He wasn't planning on coming to pick me up. He was planning on leaving me there! I barely escaped the guards and I ran back to Zim, because he was the only one who I didn't feel would kill me. I know how wrong this sounds. Zim was my enemy and possibly the only one that wouldn't hesitate to kill me but I felt safe with him."

"Safe with Zim? That's a joke." The younger muttered.

"I asked him if I could stay but he said no. I just kept begging and I asked if I could be a slave. I figured that would be the only way that he would let me in. It worked and Master let me stay but he wanted me to go outside and do missions for him but….."

* * *

><p>"He was horrible! The Dib was terrified of anyone but me!" The older alien ranted as he remembered the past.<p>

"But that was your plan right? The ALMIGHTY ME must have planted a chip in the Dib-stink's brain to make him ours!" Zim responded. The older one raised an eyebrow.

"Actually no. My plan when I saved Dib-Pet was to make him someone that I would feel satisfaction from when I beat him. He was supposed to want to kill me even more! He was supposed to be my ULTIMATE ENEMY!"

"So what happened next?" The younger Irkan excitedly asked. Zim shrugged.

"I kept him with me in the labs to help me with the hypno- spiders and the element controller 2000. Who was I to turn down free help? I used to beat him regularly to try and make him go back to the humans but he always stayed. Dib-Mate was pretty miserable for those two years. I had finally had enough and planned to make a therapy room since the Dib seemed to be defective, only I found an article where these humans were debating whether BDSM could be used a therapy."

"BDSM?" The thirteen year old alien questioned.

"Yes, it is what humans consider a relationship based off of a power imbalance. One holds the power, the other does not. It was similar to our situation so I started researching this BDSM. It was perfect! And on that day I decided to test it out…."

* * *

><p>"Master called me in, and I was expecting another beating because he only called me in when he wanted to check on the progress or beat me up. Instead he pulls me in his lap and just holds me for about two hours. No words or anything and then he just let me go. I'm happy he did that. I probably would have killed myself if things had continued as they had been."<p>

"Ok, so Zim holds you. That does not explain what I saw in the closet!" The Dibblet said with a blush. The older version took on a small smile.

"I don't know what he was reading, but things changed. Master started praising me when I did something right. He began to check on me more and make sure that I was healthy. He only punished me when I did something wrong and well….over time the holding turned into more…" The older finished with a blush, it made no sense since he was proud of being Zim's slave but there was something about talking about the issue.

"You apparently don't have any problem getting near people now. What about that?" The younger human asked as he laid down on the bed in the older's personal room.

"That was due to exposure therapy. Master said he didn't need someone who couldn't carry out his plans so he made a room where I would be given exposure to humans in limited amounts…"

* * *

><p>"And after that Dib-Pet was GENIUS! Not to my level of genius but as close as a FILTHY HUMAN could possibly get. He seemed to love the freedom and he went and dumped the hypno-spiders in the forest to get my ideas into the humans brain meats. He dug underground to place the Earthquake maker there and he found hiding places for the element controller 2000!"<p>

"But why are there humans here? I'm sure the Tallest have rewarded us greatly by now!" The young alien said as he rubbed his hands together thinking about how happy his leaders must have been that he had finished his mission.

"Oh, I kept some humans around to be of use as slaves to the Tallest, but when I called them to inform them of my victory they said they wanted me to run Earth. They said they were thinking about having me go into politics and they wanted to see how I did running this ball of dirt." The older Irkan explain with a small bit of hidden resentment.

"Oh, YES! I see. This certainly changes my plans. I KNOW the tallest have the GREATEST FAITH in me!" The younger one declared.

"Yes, well I ran out of ingredients to make the spiders but thankfully about 98 percent of the human population had been bitten and after that it was all about getting me on TV for my rule. The additional two percent however we not very accepting of me. In my first public appearance they tried to attack me."

"Those FILTHY MONKEYS! What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything. Dib-Pet pushed me out of the way and took the attack. He tried to fight back but he was just a human, all it took was a few pushes of a button and that whole town was unrecongnizable, and of course some space debris just HAPPENED to fall precisely on the traitors heads!" Zim cackled as he remembered the day! The younger alien couldn't resist and joined in, and when Gir walked through the door he didn't even need a reason to start running around the couch and laughing insanely.

* * *

><p>"And that was the day Master tattooed a collar and shackles on me." The slave happily explained. The younger's eyes widened.<p>

"Wait! So we don't destroy the world?" The human asked in disbelief. The older version looked at him like he was an idiot.

"Does the world look destroyed? I have only killed about five people in my life. I actually wouldn't have killed Torque but Master said that he needed to see if I could overcome my past but overall I say we've done pretty well. The test scores in the education system are the highest they've been in the last fifty years. We managed to stop the food crisis and we have managed to bring peace." The more experienced slave couldn't help that bit of smug satisfaction that rose in him as he looked at the younger.

"So I really do save the human race….No! It's not saving them if they're enslaved!" Zim's mate scoffed.

"Save it. You asked anyone what they prefer, safety or freedom and one hundred percent will choose safety."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe we actually help the Dib-Stink achieve his goals. Can't we just ignore him?" The young alien asked. The taller Irkan's eyes narrowed.<p>

"No, Dib-Pet is to never be ignored! That would kill him! That is only what I use as THE MOST TERRIBLE PUNISHMENT!"

"Eh? But the Dib-Monkey is always ignored!"

"Dib-Mate was always ignored before I started to pay attention to him, after that Dib-Pet became used to having attention and affection. He used to not be able to comprehend attention from others but now that he's had it he doesn't know how to live without it. ESPECIALLY AFFECTION FROM THE ALMIGHTY ZIM!"

"Oh." The alien stated.

Both pairs looked at their doppelgangers and their pairs looked back with a little better understanding, but everyone had plans.

Dib's plan was to go to the past and stop Zim. Zim's plan was to make Dib his faithful slave. The older Zim only wanted to be with his slave, while said slave knew he had to stop Gir from making waffles for dinner.

* * *

><p>Thanks to all who reviewed!<p> 


	11. love

If there was one thing that no one in the world would misunderstand, it was Dib's love for his Master. This love was one of the most selfless, caring, and downright pure love that anyone had ever seen.

And it scared the hell out of Dibblet.

He watched as his older half walked into the living room and began to cuddle with the alien. He had been expecting Zim to reject him but the alien just held open his arms. The order that came next wasn't all that surprising to the youngers.

"Computer! Take the smaller one's away!" Zim's demanding voice shouted.

"Why? You know they'll just get out later…." The computer stated in his ever so depressing voice. It made the Dibblet wonder why the computer had to have such a negative outlook.

"Do not argue with Zim! Do it!" The computer huffed.

"Fine…" Neither the smaller alien nor the young human could fight off the metal tentacles, well in all fairness the alien wasn't exactly trying. The two were quickly thrown into an unused bedroom in the basement. The computer's voice echoed through the room.

"Can you just stop making me do things for once?" The Irkan jumped up on one of the beds and gave an evil look to the round camera in the room.

"No! Zim will NOT stop doing things! In fact, I will get out of this room and…."

"Yeah…..ok….whatever. Why don't you occupy yourself by doing things to the human?" The computer yawned as he cut the alien off. Magenta eyes widened as they quickly turned to the place where Dibblet was standing. The paranormal investigator suddenly felt the acids churning in his stomach.

"Yes….YES! Dib-Stink! Come here!" If looks could kill the computer would be dead.

"What? No! Are you out of your mind?" The human inwardly cringed as the red eyes widened.

"Hmm…something must be wrong. Dib-Monkey should be responding to Zim…." The Irkan thought out loud. Dibblet knew that he was probably going to regret his next question but he felt compelled to ask.

"What is wrong with you?" Zim's gaze was back on him and the nervousness returned.

"You will submit to ZIM!" The Irkan screamed before he propelled himself toward the human. Dibblet screamed as he tried to avoid the impact and unsurprisingly the two got into a fight.

* * *

><p>While the smaller counterparts were engaged in a deadly battle of "who submits to who", the older counterparts were enjoying a nice make out session on the couch. Dib shivered as sharp zipper teeth gently nibbled the hollow of his throat. The feel of the lekku resting on top of his forehead only made the human more aroused. He couldn't help the squirming he did. He loved it when his Master was gentle with him.<p>

There was no denying the fact that Dib was as masochistic as Zim was sadistic but he liked to be surprised with these random gentle moments, even as a slave he never lost that will. His Master had told him multiple times that he didn't have a need for broken slaves. It would have been so easy too with everything the older had been through to simply shut down, but his Master would be disappointed in him if he did. For one small second he wondered if he really had betrayed humanity.

That thought was quickly discarded as he felt a flick of claws on his stomach. His Master never did take highly to being ignored. Magenta eyes bared into his own and the hand began to play with his hair.

"Thinking Dib-Slut?" The Irkan asked in annoyance.

"Yes. Sorry, um do you think maybe I shouldn't have given up the Earth so easily. I mean…not that I don't like being with you because I do but well….am I really doing the right thing?" His Master looked at him in confusion.

"Stop overestimating yourself. You didn't give up the Earth, I took it. Just like I took you in and made you what you are today. Mine." Amber eyes met Magenta ones, and there was no resistance when the alien began to nuzzle into the human's neck.

"You should be grateful that you are here, remember Dib-Pet, if it wasn't for you this would literally be a "ball of dirt." Are you planning to oppose me again so late in the game? " Glittering eyes looked up. Dib couldn't deny that his Master would probably love a good challenge but he just couldn't muster up that enthusiasm about saving the world that the younger human had. It didn't matter now, the amount of people who hadn't been bit by the spider was only at one percent now and that one percent would die off naturally or with some help from the alien. It wouldn't matter anyway, everyone was hypnotized and the citizens (much like himself) had no desire to get away from Zim. A smile tugged at the slave's features.

"No Master, I was simply reflecting on a lecture my younger half gave me." Zim's eyes turned nearly angry, the gentle scene a moment ago switched and the slave wasn't surprised when he felt insistent claws tug at his pants.

"I am getting tired of those two. All Dibblet does is Rant and rave and he is corrupting your brain meats! And the younger Me…..Is just odd. Why does he stare at ZIM CONSTANTLY! They need to LEAVE!" The older alien yelled in his normal way of talk as he pulled his slave's hair. A gasp of excitement exited the human. A sinister expression crossed the Irkan's face.

"Oh do you like this Dib-Slut?" Zim asked as he took the human's member in his hands and began to manipulate the flesh. Dib literally keened as he felt the three fingered reptilian hand pump him to fullness while the other pulled the hair. His legs spread in earnest. He could see the impressive bulge that his Master was sporting through the pants. The human knew that they would not need lubricant because his Master's cock would provide plenty.

A few minutes was spent on stretching before the slave was roughly penetrated. His arms instinctually wrapped around the shoulders of the Irkan as he let out gasps of pleasure. He could feel his Master's lekku resting on top of his head. The slave's heart beat furiously as he was pulled in for a kiss by the more dominant one. The reptilian tongue and the human one battled. He looked into the sadistically aroused eyes of the Irkan and the human almost came right then. Dib couldn't stop himself from riding Zim's cock if he wanted to. It just felt to good. Downright Amazing, because this was his Master. The two came some time later and Dib laid on the chest of the alien in the afterglow. No, he had no desire to leave this life, to leave this embrace, simply for some moral debate that would never come to a conclusion. The alien allowed his pet to lay on him and absentmindedly ran his claws through the human's hair.

"Master, can we find a way to send the others home to their own time?" The slave asked as he held his Master closer.

"Already planning on it Dib-Mate." The Irkan stated as he allowed his slave to fall asleep. He couldn't wait until the Dibblet was gone and he could take his younger counterpart with him. Those two were so messed up that they deserved one another.

* * *

><p>Thanks to everyone who reviewed!<p> 


	12. A possessive ending

Ok, here is the last chapter! I want to thank everyone who supported me on this! Thank you everyone!

* * *

><p>"Now, Future Stink Monkey, you know you don't want to do this. Why send Zim back? It will only hurt in the end. Be a good Stink Beast and listen to your future slave Master…" The small Irkan cooed from behind the unbreakable glass plates of the energy vortex controller. The older human let out a sign and gave his Master what could only be described as a pleading look. He had been listening to the alien for the past hour while his Master went to set the coordinates. The Dibblet sat on the floor near the end of the energy cage and rocked himself.<p>

His future counterpart had been quick to tell them about all the energy that was being conducted through the glass to ensure that the two didn't fight. The younger human was happy that for once Zim was listening to a warning. The human rubbed the sides of his head as he thought it over. He was anxious, jumpy. He could nearly feel being back in the past. If he could get back then he could stop this horrible future. Dibblet took a glance at his older look alike. How could he be so happy with Zim? In fact, he wouldn't have cared so much if the older Zim was using him or had forced him, but the older Dib seemed genuinely happy. It was scary to watch someone that he had denied and fought for so many years having control. It was also scary to watch how well the two fit together.

The young human looked at the older alien at the control panel on the opposite side of the room. It was hard to believe that his Zim turned into that. How would he ever give himself over to the Zim from his time? They hated each other! They had always hated each other! Time and time again their hate had played out in front of many different audiences. In the school, at home, in the playground, through town, nearly everyone had witnessed their hate for each other!

Time travel, he could believe. His Dad was Professor Membrane for crying out loud but him and Zim being happy together was just…..unbelievable. The Dibblet let out a sardonic laugh, oh course, it would make sense that the only way the two of them could get along is if one submitted.

* * *

><p>"C'mon now, oddly older Dib-Stink…..You know you want to let Zim go. You can't live without Zim, you want Zim to stay…." The older slave tuned the rambling out. He hoped his Master would be done soon. He wanted his life back and he wanted it back now! These two had been nothing but problems! It was nearly as bad as the cloning experiment! Yes, it was nice to see how much they had matured from their pre-teen years but that was as far as it went. It hadn't been that hard to trick the younger alien into the energy field cage. All he had to do was mention "future global conquest weapon storehouse" and the Irkan went right along. His own younger counterpart had been easy as well, since the two were on the same page about going back.<p>

The Dibblet might be upset with some of the choices he's made but as a slave and a human he regrets nothing. There is nothing to regret, simply the extermination of mindless jokers who didn't do anything for the planet. The slave wonders if in twelve years Dib will understand, or if the younger one will have created a different future for himself.

"And then you will press the button to release Zim.."

"Shut up! You do not talk to my Dib-pet, filthy little me!" The older alien finally piped up from the other side of the room.

"But older one! Certainly you must see the advantages of having the ALMIGHTY ZIM stay? I can help you destroy the humans! And you can keep the Dibblet as a punching bag." The Master gave a bored look at the younger one.

"Excuse me! The only one who will be a punching bag is you after we get back to our time. Look, your older version doesn't even like you!" The human screamed from inside the cage.

"Huh? What is this nonsense you speak, Dib-beast? My older version loves me, adores me, probably can't live without me." The Irkan explained in a carefree manner. The older alien's eyes rose as he stared at his younger counterpart in disbelief.

Giggling filled the room as the slave desperately tried to stop the laughter. Oh God, this was too hilarious.

"Something funny Dib-slave?" The Master asked with on anyone else would be a pout.

"I'm sorry, it's just, he thinks you like him!" The giggles just kept coming.

"What is so funny? Oh course the Taller me likes Zim! Who does not adore Zim?" The alien asked in a serious voice.

"I don't" The human spoke up.

"You don't count Dib-beast."

"I don't"

"You are a slave, your vote is invalid."

"I don't, you're annoying."

"Taller one! Why would you say that? Have you spent so long with the Dib that you forgot what PURE AMAZINGNESS looks like?"

The older alien let out a sigh as he walked over to the control panel and pushed the button. He was ending this right now. A sadistic glee filled the older alien as he watched his younger version disappear. The energy cage filled up with light. The two beings inside the cage let out a scream as they were ripped apart and put back together. The first thing Dib saw when he woke up was the school building, and laying on top of him was Zim.

* * *

><p>"Get off me, you pathetic alien!" The human yelled as he struggled under the other. Zim was much heavier than anyone would have believed.<p>

"Argh, Dib-beast, why are you yelling? Let Zim sleep, filthy human." The alien mumbled as he increased his grip on an ever flailing Dib. This of course sent Dib into a mild panic attack.

"GET OFF! GET OFF! GET OFF!" The panicked boy screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Argh, fine Dib-stink, since ZIM is awake now!" The irate alien yelled as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Quick! Use your scanner thing and tell me if we're back in our time or not!" The human demanded.

"Oh and what do I get out of it if I do?" The alien smoothly asked. Dib's jaw nearly came unhinged. They were transported into somewhere and it hadn't been five minutes and the alien was already trying to get something. Should he really be surprised?

"Fine, nevermind, I will find some other was to find out what time period we're in." The Dibblet testily stated as he turned around, before he could take a step he was pulled from the back of his shirt. The next thing he knew he was in a lip lock with Zim, smoke was coming from their tongues. Zim's hold on him was possessive and despite how he struggled it was obvious that he wasn't going to be going anywhere unless the alien let him, after what felt like minutes of struggling the kiss ended.

"That's fine, Dib-Toy. I have seen the future, and there is nothing you can do. You BELONG to ZIM. You will help Zim achieve his goals, there is nothing you can do to escape me. Dib-slave you belong to me." The alien darkly stated as he reached up to peck his future slave's lips, before turning away.

"Well, see you around Dib-toy, and we're back in our time." The Irkan casually stated as he looked at his watch which doubled as a scanner. The human watched the alien walk away, stunned. Did that just happen? Dib's hand flew up to his lips that were still smoking from where his saliva had touched Zim's tongue. What Zim had said to him, how Zim had held him, it was enough to make his knees go weak. Dib shook off his moment of weakness quickly, ashamed that he would let one of Zim's tricks affect him so much.

"Yeah right! You wish Zim! I don't care what you do there is no way I will ever join a filthy alien like you! EVER!" The Dib yelled as he ran the other way, ready to go and prepare his weaponry. He ignored the thumping of his heart, whether it was of fear or anxiousness for when he would see Zim next was unknown. He still had time, as long as he didn't get caught off guard by the human bullies he could beat Zim once and for all! The future was always in the making but there was no doubt to either the human or the Irkan that their fates would be forever intertwined.

THE END

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks once again to everyone who reviewed! I know I could have gone a lot further with this but here is where I want to stop. There will not be a sequel. Also incase I get any emails about "saliva inaccuracies" I am going off the belief that Zim would be fine in water if it didn't have any impurities, since the older Zim rules the world he would have made the water purified. That explains why when the future Dib and Zim kiss they are fine but when the younger versions do Zim starts smoking! Lol. Thanks again guys!<p> 


End file.
